Reminiscencia
by JoeyRon
Summary: (OneShot) Sasuke y sakura se encuentran después de tantos años en un hotel ¿Los sentimientos aun permanecen dentro de ellos? inspirada en la melodía de castlevania "Dance of pales".


_**Reminiscencia**_

En aquel lujoso cuarto de hotel, volvíamos nuevamente a nuestro lugar de inicio, porque como dice aquel viejo refrán "El asesino siempre vuelve al lugar de su crimen" y aquí estábamos, junto a copas de champagne sonrientes y emocionados, un beso…dos besos ¿Algún día me dejaran de gustar aquellos labios con sabor a melancolía? Dos años han transcurrido desde que decidimos apartarnos ¿Por qué volvemos entonces? Siempre recuerdo aquellas palabras de adiós, que se clavaron en mí como puñales, destruyéndolo todo.

" _ **Gracias por todo Sakura, nunca olvidare tu nombre ni los momentos"**_

Entre suaves besos, mientras me mantenía sentada en un amplio sofá de cuero negro, te acercaste a mi cuello y lo marcaste nuevamente con tus labios, te apartaste un poco y buscaste tu teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo de aquella chaqueta marrón que tanto solías usar.

-Ella probablemente esté pensando en mí ahora…-murmuro con cierto dolor, si, por que sabía bien lo que él estaba haciendo, había traicionado a la mujer con la que estaba ahora, su nueva novia, por mí, aquella mujer que siempre lo había hecho delirar de amor.

-No diré que es lo correcto pero tampoco creo que sea un error entregarnos a nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, Sasuke. –le susurre mirándolo a los ojos, sabía lo que yo quería esta noche, a él, sólo a él, el único hombre al que amo y amare en mi vida.

-Tengo un regalo para ti esta noche, yo compuse esto para ti ¿lo recuerdas? –coloco su móvil en una mesa de noche al lado del sofá, en él se reproducía una tonada en piano bastante triste, un vals que siempre hizo que mi piel se erizara al escucharlo ,algo hecho para mí: "Dance of pales"

Mi sonrisa sútil seguida por amargas lágrimas fue el resultado de escuchar aquella melodía casi olvidada y de inmediato él se acercó y limpió mis lágrimas con suaves besos, así era él, tan delicado, siempre ha sido así, con aquellos ojos de cordero inocente que llenaban lo más profundo de mi alma.

-No llores por el pasado que ha quedado sepultado entre tantos falsos "te amos" que dijimos a personas que nunca llenaran aquel vacío que ambos nos hemos dejado, déjame sanar tu herida...-me miro hablándome con un tonto lánguido y dulce, para seguidamente levantarse y extenderme su mano- concédeme este vals, por favor

-Sabes que no se bailar –le respondí con una sonrisa, me levante y coloqué frente a él, mirándolo a sus ojos que brillaban por la nostalgia, tomó sutilmente mi cintura con su mano mientras yo coloque la mía en su hombro.

 _ **Era el paraíso, mi propio paraíso personal, bailar así con el después de tanto tiempo, mis ojos aún permanecían húmedos, estaba consternada de que aquel hombre aun no saliera de mis pensamientos después de tanto tiempo**_

Me miró fijamente y acaricio mi mejilla mientras el baile se volvía más lento, me beso de forma tan lenta que pensé que estaríamos así por siempre, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

-Te amo...-susurre y mire al suelo, veía nuestros pies danzar al compás de la canción, él se detuvo y le volví a mirar a sus ojos, simplemente me respondió con un muy apasionado beso, abrazándome contra sí.

" _ **Yo nunca podre amar a alguien más que a ti"**_

Me había dado la respuesta que quería oír más que a nada, lo amaba con locura a pesar de que hubiésemos pasado por tantos problemas, ahora estábamos juntos, y era posible una vez más. Le bese con mucha pasión y poco a poco el fino vestido color blanco cayó al suelo, sabía que seguiría, y en un movimiento ya lo tenía sobre mí en el sofá, lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, mordiendo aquellos pezones rosados ya erectos por sus caricias, bajaba cada vez más mientras lamia cada centímetro, chupando mi piel, marcándola con aquellos moretones que tanto le gustaba dejar, llegó a mi intimidad, tan húmeda de lo excitada que me encontraba.

-Siempre es así cuando yo soy el que te hago mía...-murmuro con una sonrisa de lado y luego lamio aquella parte tan íntima de mi ser, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté un suave suspiro-

-S-sasuke…hmm…

Seguidamente se centró en lamer mi punto más sensible, al mismo tiempo que metía sus dedos en mi interior y yo solo temblaba del placer.

-Siempre sabes tan dulce –murmuró y me miro, mi rostro estaba muy sonrojado-

-N-no digas cosas como esa…

-¿Sabes que es lo que sigue ahora no?-me miró fijamente y sonrió con ternura, en ese momento empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolo hasta sus rodillas dejando expuesto aquel bulto muy notorio bajo su ropa interior.

Mordí mis labios y de inmediato me acerque a su entrepierna, lo lamí por sobre su ropa interior y luego lo saque de aquellos boxers negros, tomé su miembro y le di sutiles lamidas, notando varios ligeros suspiros que salían de su boca, eso me motivaba aún más, así que lo metía mucho más a mi boca y lo chupaba.

-Sakura…es momento…-me apartó y giro de manera algo brusca, tomo mis manos y las coloco contra el sofá presionándolas, dejándome sin posibilidad de moverlas, estaba en posición de gatear, lentamente y con una de sus manos que dejo libre tomo su miembro y lo metió dentro de mí con un movimiento rápido, empezando a dar embestidas lentas.

-¡Ah! Sasuke…sasuke…más rápido –deje escapar un gemido, mi excitación estaba a límites que solo él lograba-

Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más fuertes, daba estocadas rápidas y profundas mientras yo gemía, los minutos se hacían eternos, hasta que ambos por fin logramos llegar al esperado orgasmo.

-He terminado dentro de ti Sakura…-murmuró mientras sacaba su miembro de mi interior-Yo solo suspiraba agotada y termine por desplomarme en el sofá, mirándole sonriente.

" _ **Ya no hay vuelta a atrás"**_

Habíamos empezado un juego que sabíamos donde iba a terminar, jugamos con fuego y nos quemamos una vez más, sin embargo ¿A dónde conducirían todas estas acciones precipitadas?

-Sakura, se mía para siempre, no me abandones una vez más...-me abrazo, estando sobre mí, su voz sonaba tan triste como un niño al cual le quitan su más preciada posesión.

" _ **Esta vez es para siempre"**_ respondí en un susurro y me beso, siendo el perfecto desenlace para una situación como esta, justo cuando la melodía dejo de sonar.


End file.
